vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremmy Thoumeaux
Summary Gremmy Thoumeaux (グレミィ・トゥミュー, Guremī Tumyū) is a Quincyand a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V'" - "'The Visionary" Power and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | '''Possibly '''6-B Name: Gremmy Thoumeaux Origin: '''Bleach '''Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Age: Unknown Gender: Male Destructive Capacity: Small Country level+ '''(created a huge meteor) | Possibly '''Country Level with his power multiplied by 6 copies of himself Speed: Unknown. Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Kenpachi was able to effortlessly slice up Gremmy's equally powerful copies). Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Arrogance, Overconfidence in his abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Visionary (夢想家 (ザ・ヴィジョナリィ), Za Vijonarī; Japanese for "Dreamer"): Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defenseHe can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed. If Gremmy shifts his attention away from the target, it can revert to what it was before. Using this power, Gremmy can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit Gremmy can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent. However, if he is not careful, Gremmy can cause his own death by imagining it. Additionally, though he can increase his spiritual power to match the likes of an individual such as Kenpachi Zaraki, if he cannot imagine a body capable of containing that power, it can severely damage his body and kill him. If Gremmy dies, everything which he has imagined into existence ceases to exist, such as his stone platform crumbling and the blood from his imagined body vanishing. Life Creation: Gremmy's greatest power is his ability to create life with his imagination. Using this power, he can clone himself, increasing his power of imagination with each clone made. This allows for him to create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. By creating more clones, he can transform an area into the vacuum of space, suffocating the targets within and rupturing their lungs due to the rapid decompression caused by the difference in air pressure.The clones are invulnerable to harm unless they forget to harden their bodies.Gremmy can even create other sentient living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. This power is not limited to creating other beings, as he can even create a living vessel for himself. Infiltration: Gremmy used his powers to appear inside Isane Kotetsu's barrier and completely mask his presence, only being noticed when he took action against Guenael. Even Yachiru, an expert in infiltration in her own right, failed to detect him. Reishi Manipulation: '''As a Quincy, Gremmy primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '''Hirenkyaku Expert: '''Gremmy is fast enough to effortlessly dodge a surprise attack from a Shikai-wielding Yachiru Kusajishi, a lieutenant renowned for her speed, despite the fact that her Shikai is also very difficult to dodge, before easily grabbing her hand mid-swing, preventing her Shikai from using its preemptive strike to harm him. Others '''Notable Victories: Itachi Uchiha(Naruto) (Itachi's Profile) Nagato Uzumaki (Naruto) (Nagato's profile) Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Bleach Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Quincy Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax